


Certain Happenings in a Certain Hospital Room

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessional Sex, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hospital Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, okay fine there is sorta not really a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Happenings in a Certain Hospital Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+girlfriend).



> Again, I originally posted this on my Wattpad. (@DRAMAtical_Panda)

"You knew better than to act on your own idiocy and rush into the situation without calling for back up!" Ginoza scolded the enforcer, who was laying on the bleach white hospital bed. His eyebrows were knitted into a tight scowl, his eyes staring into Kogami as if he were trying to solve a puzzle or decipher a code. He was trying to understand the man and why he suddenly had the incompetence of a child, to do something so dangerous.

"What other choice did I have? The bastard was on the run! We can't afford to keep losing track of him!" Kogami raised his voice, sitting up and slamming his fist against the bedding beneath him. "People are dying! What are we doing about it? We're fucking off with our thumbs up our ass!"

The inspector opened his mouth, but his voice caught in his throat.

Kogami was right.

They've been chasing this serial murderer around for weeks-no, months! Even worse, the killer they've been playing this exhausting game of cat-and-mouse with, always ended up with the upper hand! The criminal was always one step ahead of them, and whenever they felt like they were getting closer to ending this crisis case, they would be bombarded with new intel that confused the already flustered team, or they would be rushed into a shootout with a killer holding hostages. Recently, they were lured by a fake lead, pulling them into the wrong direction. This case is full of bullshit, just like the others. Full of tricks, traps, and countless drawbacks.

"I just... You can't keep risking your life like you have been. What benefit would we gain if you were to die?" Ginoza carefully phrased his words, not wanting to set his subordinate off. Or give him the impression that he was getting soft. In this line of work, there isn't room for the faint of heart. And to be able to maintain a healthy hue and not have your Psycho Pass get cloudy or your Crime Coefficient skyrocket is vital.

"What? So now you care about me all of the sudden?" Kogami raised an eyebrow. "Last I knew, you were still the dick in charge of your hunting dogs. The sane asshole that simply recognized us as what Sibyl refers to us as. A latent criminal."

Ginoza tried to keep a stoic expression, but Kogami saw right through it. He had the eyes of a profiler and the sharpness of someone who could catch anything from a twitch of the eye to the skip in heartbeat. He knew a liar when he saw one.

And what he saw in Ginoza was hurt. His glare of daggers snuffed out in a twinkle. Kogami felt guilt stab at him. He gas given this guy so much shit for what it was worth, and he never stopped to think that he was really hurting him. Kogami had the decency to at least feel shame for causing such a high amount of stress at his colleague.

"That was harsh. I'm sorry." He mumbled sincerely. And when Ginoza heard this, his eyes widened with disbelief.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I just had to say it. Someone had to." Kogami crossed his arms and leaned back against the headboard. "Besides, if enforcers like me weren't an asset, you would have just let me rot away in that fucking rehab facility."

"Kou..."

"Or maybe you would just pull the trigger. Let the denominator handle the elimination of one more unwanted latent criminal, standing out of place in the wannabe perfect society which people are so desperately trying to preserve." Kogami attitude tumbled at a downward spiral, causing testosterone levels to rise. The enforcer blamed his bad mood on his nicotine withdrawals, since the hospital strictly prohibited smoking inside the building.

However, Ginoza had other thoughts. He had a lot on his mind, concerning his inferior. His hue might clear up if he let out the breath he had been holding for three years.

He had to tell him.

Ginoza walked up onto the floor mat beside the bed and pulled a foldable metal chair onto it. Settling down into it, he rested his elbows on his knees and sighed. "I..."

The other man leaned forward, waiting for him to continue, when more than a few seconds passed, kogami spoke up. "...you what?"

Ginoza's face heated up. "I care about you." He admitted, "a lot."

Kogami almost laughed at this. Was this a bad joke? He looked into Ginoza's soul through his eyes, and came to the conclusion that he was serious.

"I'm not kidding around! I... I like you!"

Then, something totally unexpected happened....

He was suddenly hugged by his inspector. His hair tickled his neck as warm breaths fell onto his nape.

Well, this is quite the change of events.

Not knowing what to do, and overwhelmed with being held in his superior's arms. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the man's slim waist. This was certainly very unexpected. Ginoza hugging him like this. This wasn't a friendly or brotherly hug. It was more intimate. No doubt did Ginoza have feeling deeper for him.

"I'm not sure what to say." Kogami muttered. Sure, he had his gay moments. And to be honest, Ginoza was actually quite attractive. And despite being kind of a prick, he could be very easy to get along with.

Was this how he treated the women he would charm into getting in bed with him? Tie puppet strings to their wrists and ankles to have sex with them? Afterwords, ditching them like trash?

No. This was different. Kogami figured this man out long ago. He was being so sincere, it would make the most innocent of heart feel a hint of shame.

Kogami opened his mouth to speak, but as he did, he felt the bed shift as another body weighed it down. With Ginoza sotting on the edge of the bed, he pulled his arms away and traced his fingers along Kogami's well-defined jawline. His touch was warm against the man's chilled skin- seemingly freezing him from the inside out with the cold hearted mind that belong to the most despicable criminal.

His chin was suddenly titled toward his superior. Ginoza's face got closer to Kogami's until their lips met.

Kogami's eyes widened, but kissed back. His arms snaking around Ginoza's waist again. It started out as a few meek pecks, but it morphed into something much more heated. Ginoza bit the other mans lip, demanding access, which was shyly accepted. Ginoza's tongue darted past parted lips unceremoniously. Their tongues wrestling with one another.

Small grunts escaped the enforcer's throat, elucidating that the lips that ravished his own was doing a thorough job at turning him on in a way that he had never felt before.

Ginoza climbed onto the hospital bed, allowing his body to hover over the patient without breaking contact with the swollen lips that tasted faintly like stale cigarettes and generic toothpaste. Not that it was a bad flavor, though. It tasted like the man he was secretly crushing over for the past three years. It had a certain uniqueness that could only belong to Kogami.

The hands at his waist became more active, feeling Ginoza up with desperate movements. The bulge under the cheap hospital gown becoming more prominent by the second. Not that the man above him could say any different. His expensive slacks felt like a brick wall against his erection.

Kogami gripped the slim waist and forcefully brought the smaller body down onto his lap, settling between Ginoza's thighs. The two hissed as they felt the friction against their heated parts.

The designer glasses that Ginoza was wearing fogged up at the heated breaths. Chuckling into the wearer's mouth, Kogami took them off and set them aside. Without the frames acting as a barrier, he pulled the man's long bangs back, and took control, dominated the kiss. He bucked his hips upwards, and the men let out a small, drawn out groan.

Kogami sat up, and pushed the other onto his back. The position they were in sent unadulterated thoughts into their minds as the hospital bed creaked under the shift of weight.

The top moved his lips to Ginoza's neck, sucking at the hot skin happily. Mewls from the latter vibrated against his lips, in turn, Ginoza felt uneven breaths against his skin.

This is what they both wanted. The rush they gave each other was intoxicating! The bitter relationship they had previously had was thrown out the window, and all that was left was a hunger and lust that, unbeknownst to them at the time, ultimately brought them closer together. If someone where to tell them they would do this, they both would curl their lips in disgust and deny it.

But like the saying goes: Actions speak louder than words.

Their words say that they are in a strictly professional relationship. But the actions that followed Ginoza's sudden confession only prove otherwise.

Kogami rutted up against his superior in heat. The sounds Ginoza made clouded his vision, unseen by the bottom as he licked up the bobbing adams apple.

Unsure of how to make things escalate, Ginoza impatiently rolled his hips, pushing Kogami away gently in order to allow him the space to remove the clothes.

The pale skin was somewhat similar to the blinding white in the room but Ginoza's skin was a flawless ivory. His bangs streaked down his hair, reminding him of the keys on a grand piano.

Their lips met again, but this time, their movements were sloppy, more desperate than before. Kogami grunted as his lined up with Ginoza's entrance, pushing his head in just a little bit, bot wanting to break the guy in charge of him.

"Relax." Kogami said in a hoarse whisper, somehow irritating the other.

"Don't order me around, Enforc--AAAH!!"

Kogami- who has had enough of the high and mighty bullshit act he played, slammed all the way to the hilt into Ginoza's suffocating heat. As if to prove that you shouldn't get lippy when you're the one being submissive.

Fueled by the uneven gasps and the mere sight of the man beneath him, railed into him with enough force to slide the mattress off the frame.

"Aahh-ngh...Ko-"

\---Lustful eyes stared into his own. And at that moment, Kogami thought he was in love with this man.--

"Hmmf, mmph...ah.."

\----but the thought was only a fleeting bit of hope that he could, one day, be Ginoza's equal again. Thats it.----

"Gino---ah--"

The man below him bounced under the solid thrusts, split wide by a cock larger than Ginoza could ever want.

Wanton moans echoed in the room as the two men shamelessly immersed themselves into the act of screwing in a dangerously public setting. The heat from one another causing them to sweat more than an attractive amount, as they wrung out as much pleasure as they possibly could each other.

Kigami felt himself getting closed to the edge, taking the gown on his chest in his fists and tearing it, ripping it from his body. The animality of this act caused a shiver of arousal surging into Ginoza's leaking cock, pushing him further toward his climax.

"Ahh..ah..ah...."

The steady rhythm continued, until the firm, confident thrusts of Kogami's hips faltered. Ginoza watched theough hazy eyes as his enforcer looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Not that he himself weren't about to die from lust induced cardiac arrest.

"Mm-....ing! Ngh!! Gino!!"

Ginoza missed the warning. Kogami, in the heat of the moment, pulled out right as his cock twitched, white-ish ribbons splattering all over the frontside of Ginoza.

Gino let out a tired whimper, and his semen mixed with Kogami's, which was staining the sheets beneath them.

The two regained their breaths, and they were about to kiss when suddenly, there was a hesitant knock on the door, which was cracked open.

"Is everything alright in there?" The nurse's voice was quiet and reserved.

She heard it.

She heard the sex.

Giniza's face reddening, Kogami hurriedly grabbed Ginoza's clothes and threw them at him. He retrieved the hot, damp towel from the bedside table and did a half-assed job at cleaning their drying cum off of their bodies and the bed.

The nurse waited for a response probably longer than she should have, before clicking her pen a couple times.

"I'm coming in." She warned them, her high heels clicking on the clean, polished floor.

The door creaked open, and the lady found two men. One had a suit on, wrinkled and the tie not even tied. The other's hospital gown was ripped to shreds, covering just the male parts, which had a wet stain in front of.  
Their hair was disheveled and thy were still breathing heavily. The heart monitor showed a spike in Kogami's heart rate, and the mattress was half off the bed frame.

"Visiting hours are expired, sir." The nurse said shyly, her gaze looking anywhere but the two other pairs of eyes in the room.

Ginoza nodded and put his glasses back on, before stuffing his hands into his pockets. And with a silent nod, he left.

"..."

"......"

Kogami spoke up finally, breaking the silence.

"...so...got any other colors in these hospital gowns?"•


End file.
